A Sentai Hero School Host Club
by shikarimon
Summary: Got this idea from Yudai Chiba playing as Honey-sempai in the OHSHC Live Action. Then, I wanted to see how Sentai would look like with a high school and host club too! So, this will be one long and weird story. XD Couples are inside the story too! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, and Go-Onger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and daydreams

AN: I am so hoping that I pull this off, seeing as I'm taking a bit of Ouran Host Club craziness in this. ^^() I am also hoping that I can keep the characters in check.

NOTE: Couplings for this fanfic are as follow: TakeruXMako, AlataXKotoha, SousukeXMiu, MarvelousXLuka, JoeXAhim, HydeXEri. (IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!)

PS: There WILL be some JAPANESE that I KNOW in this. So, I will place the MEANING at the end.

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. If I did, the series would have TakeruXMako, AlataXKotoha, SousukeXMiu, MarvelousXLuka, and JoeXAhim in them with wedding and all! =D

* * *

><p>In Nagoya prefect, there resides a huge high school building that only the elite high class can get into. The citizens of Nagoya believe that within those walls, the highest education can be achieved. Though, what the citizens didn't know is that the students within this building were trained to become Sentai Warriors. Each had a special gift to harness their individual power, such as the elements of wind, fire, water, and earth. Yet, in one room, it was changed by the principal's eccentric but fiery son to become the host club for the young ladies who needed relaxation from the heavy martial arts drills and just act as regular high school teenage girls. The son, however, couldn't do this by himself. He looked through files of each individual and chose five other males to help the host club. Now, that school had a wonderful host club that was filled for relaxation practices approved by the chairwoman and the principal. If the citizens could go in and see, they would see a beautiful room as elegant as Tokyo's emperor's ballroom, filled with six beautiful men enticing lovely ladies.<p>

Apparently, today, the school was getting their first four scholarship winners if a cry of 'hayaku' was anything to go by. Near the entrance of the school revealed four girls running at the same pace. One had shoulder-length brown hair parted mostly to the left side of her face. Another had her brown hair in a ponytail. Another had long brown hair swishing side to side when she ran. The last had her dark brown, almost black, hair into pigtails as she ran next to the one with the long brown hair. "Hayaku," said the first one.

"Neechan," panted the last one, "Are we there?"

"Hai," said the third one.

"Oh," said the ponytailed girl, "I'm going to kill niisan for making us late!"

"Itoko," said the first one, "How did Hiroto-itoko get into this place again?"

"Someone from the board of directors saw him fight a machine guy a while back with Toriptor," answered the ponytailed girl.

"Sugoi," said the last girl as she looked at the building, "It's so big!"

"Hai, hai," said the first one, "Let's just go and get our schedules."

"You think we'll be in the same group," questioned the long haired girl.

"I hope so," said the last girl, "I don't want to be separated from Neechan."

The four slowed down in a walking pace as they went through the doors to the administrators' building. As they got their schedules, they saw that they would be split up, except for the siblings. The school had a strange way of separating people into classes. They would test the person's capabilities and find out which type they would be in: Shinkenger, Gokaiger, Go-Onger, or Goseiger. Then, the teachers will separate the rest into how long they had been in the school: freshman, sophomore, junior, or senior. The siblings were in the Shinkenger category, but were separated into sophomore and junior respectively. The ponytailed one was in the Go-Onger category, being with the sophomores. The shoulder-lengthed one was in the Gokaiger category, being with the juniors. "I guess this is it," said the long haired one.

"We'll see each other after school," said the shoulder-lengthed one.

"Sou, sou," said the ponytailed one.

"Ja ne," said the last one as the siblings went to their stationed area.

"Ja itoko," said the shoulder-lengthed one as both separated to their stationed area.

It was after school that all of them gathered together in a library. The four looked around, but couldn't find a quiet place to study. Sighing sadly, the four trenched down the stairs and saw an unused room. Looking at one another, the four nodded their heads. It was the best chance to go and study to catch up to the others quickly. The four walked towards the room and opened the door. As the door opened, bright light and rose petals flew towards them. Shielding their eyes, the four girls looked up to see six beautiful men before them. "Irasshai," chorused the six guys.

"A-Ano," started the youngest of the four.

"Ne," said the guy with the short brown hair, "You're Shiraishi Kotoha, the youngest of the four scholarship winners."

"H-Hai," squeaked out Kotoha, the youngest with the pigtails.

"I'm guessing that this is your sister, Shiraishi Mako," said a guy with dark brown, almost black, hair who was motioning towards the long haired girl.

"So what if she is," said a sharp tongue from the other girl.

"A sharp tongue and an attitude," smirked another who was wearing a red coat, "Must be Millfy Luka."

"And last but not least, her cousin, Sutou Miu," said the other who was wearing an opened blue jacket.

"Dare," questioned Miu, the ponytailed girl.

"Watashi wa Esumi Sousuke," said the one in the middle, "And welcome to the Host Club."

"Host Club," scoffed Luka, "What an idiotic idea."

"To my right are the cousins, Gibken Marvelous and Gibken Joe," said Sousuke who pretended that he wasn't interrupted, "To my left are the brothers, Tenshi Alata and Tenshi Hyde. And the one who addressed Shiraishi Mako-san is Shiba Takeru."

The four were wary as they tried to go back out of the room. However, as if some type of wind came and pushed the door closed and locked. Kotoha bit her lip but was surprised to see the person who addressed her, Alata, skip over to her and smile at her brightly. Kotoha smiled back a bit before Luka pushed Alata away from her surrogated sister. Even though Luka and Miu were best friends with Mako and Kotoha, they felt as though Kotoha was their baby sister while Mako was the sensible older sister. Alata had a sad look while Hyde came and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "So," said Sousuke, "Which type do you want?"

"Eh," questioned Mako.

"Sou-chan," said Alata, "Gave each of us a type."

"Sou, sou," exclaimed Sousuke, "Takeru, the Cool Type, Hyde, the Strong and Silent Type, Alata, the Sweet Shouto Type, Marvelous and Joe, the Twin Devil Type, and me, the Princely Type."

"EH," exclaimed the four girls as they backed up into the door.

Just what have we gotten ourselves into, thought the girls, Hiroto-niisan/itoko! HELP!

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**hayaku** – faster!

**neechan** – older sister

**hai** – yes

**niisan** – older brother

**itoko** – cousin

**sugoi** – amazing

**sou, sou** – yes, yes

**ja ne/ja** – see you later/see ya

**irasshai** – welcome!

**ano** – um…

**dare** – who?

**watashi wa Esumi Sousuke** – I am Sousuke Esumi.

* * *

><p>AN: The first ever host club! XD Eh, this idea is based on my music video that I did on YouTube. Check out the video on my channel ElsieProductions8! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! =D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold** – action and change of scenery

Underline – thoughts

_Italics_ – Shinkenger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, and Go-Onger attacks (if any)

_**Bold/italics**_ – flashbacks and daydreams

AN: I am so hoping that I pull this off, seeing as I'm taking a bit of Ouran Host Club craziness in this. ^^() I am also hoping that I can keep the characters in check.

Disclaimers: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Engine Sentai Go-Onger, and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

* * *

><p>The four girls were slowly inching away from the six guys. Apparently, as the door closed, the guys were closing in on the four girls. Kotoha kind of whimpered a bit as she held onto Mako's hand. Mako looked defiantly at them while trying to comfort Kotoha a bit. However, they all cried out when Sousuke dragged Miu away from their closed-knit circle. Luka was glaring at Sousuke when Miu was struggling to get away from the guy. "Let go of me," said Miu.<p>

"Now, now," said Sousuke, "I think we should start off with this one."

"I think Kotoha-chan is easier," said an excited Alata as he looked at Kotoha.

"What are we," questioned Luka, "Fish out of the fish market?"

"Neesan," said Kotoha, "Kowai, ne?"

"Un," said Mako as she placed an arm around her little sister.

Takeru didn't pay much attention as each of the host club members were pulling away a separate girl. However, it seems as Kotoha ran back in the comfort zone of her older sister, making Alata and Hyde follow and just stay with the two. Luka was trying to elbow Marvelous, Joe, or both so that she would be free. When Miu told Sousuke to let her go, the three girls looked up and saw that Sousuke was dragging Miu away towards the dressing room. Kotoha and Mako left Alata and Hyde's side as they ran to get Sousuke to let their friend go. Luka was more than angry as she tore away from the two and shoved Sousuke away. Yet, that made a chain reaction. She apparently pulled Kotoha away so that she wouldn't hurt her, but Luka pulled her away too hard! As Miu was free from Sousuke's hold, Kotoha stumbled backwards and knocked a vase off of the counter, effectively shattering it into a million pieces. "Ah," shouted Kotoha as she bowed, "Gomen!"

"That was one of my ancestor's vases," commented Takeru as he closed a book he was reading.

"I'm sure that we can pay it off," said Miu.

"Ikura desu ka," questioned Mako while comforting a distraught Kotoha.

"800,000,000 yen," said Joe.

"EH," shouted the four girls.

"I guess we can ask niisan," said Miu, "But it wouldn't be fair for us to pay since they were trying to free me from this idiotic guy here."

Miu then pointed at Sousuke who fainted comically onto the floor about the harsh way Miu described him. Kotoha giggled a bit and slightly had a red hue when she saw that Alata was looking at her. Shifting to be near Mako, she smiled shyly at Alata before shifting her eyes towards the front where the others were discussing payment. It was Takeru's vase, so it was his arrangements. His arrangements were this: the four girls will become the first ever hostesses within the host club. Sousuke sprung up at that idea and snapped his fingers. "That's a brilliant plan," shouted Sousuke.

"Isn't he the weird one," said Luka.

"Nothing like niisan," said Miu.

"We will see you all tomorrow for a make-over," smirked Marvelous as he left with his cousin.

"Bye bye," said Alata as he skipped out with Hyde trailing behind them.

Morning came too soon for the four girls as they walked back to their school. Miu didn't even tell her older brother what happened as she walked slowly and dreary between Luka and Mako. As the day went on, all four were devastated. They found out that they would be under the guidance of one or two host club members! The teacher split everyone up into groups of six people. With Miu, she had to be under Sousuke's command, for he was the top as Go-On Red. She, however, made friends with Saki, Go-On Yellow, and tolerated Renn, Go-On Blue, and Hant, Go-On Green. For Luka, she had the urge to try to elbow the two cousins once more, for she was with Marvelous and Joe, Marvelous being the leader. However, she became quick friends with Ahim, Gokai Pink. Mako and Kotoha sighed in despair as they saw that Takeru was their 'Tono-sama' for the rest of their school years. As the four met up for lunch, they all plopped down underneath the Sakura tree and slowly opened their bento. "Mou," said Miu, "Not only are we force to be hostesses, we are under one or two host club members in a group!"

"So you are the people who got Alata-kun excited," said an unknown voice.

"Don't forget Hyde-kun too," said another.

"Luka-san, I didn't know that you knew some people from different groups," said another.

"Ne," said another, "We should all become friends and hang out!"

Kotoha, Mako, Miu, and Luka looked up to see four high-classed rich girls in front of them. Luka and Miu smiled at two of them though. Kotoha and Mako looked on in confusion as they wondered who these four new girls were. Luka patted a seat next to her for her friend while Miu dragged the other one down in front of her. Kotoha and Mako just motioned for the other two to be seated. "Minna," said Luka, "Kore wa Ahim desu. She's part of my Gokaiger group."

"Doozo yoroshiku," said Ahim.

"Kore wa Saki desu. She's part of my Go-Onger group," introduced Miu.

"Hajimemashite," said an excited Saki.

"Dare desu ka," questioned Mako while motioning towards the other two.

"Watashi wa Eri desu," exclaimed Eri.

"Watashi wa Moune desu," exclaimed Moune, "Eri and I are sisters!"

"And we are a part of Alata-kun's Goseiger group," said the two.

"Doozo yoroshiku," said Kotoha.

"We heard," started Moune, "From Alata-kun and Hyde-kun that you four are in debt to Takeru-san, ne?"

"H-Hai," said Kotoha while the others nodded their heads.

"Minna-san," said Ahim, "How do you like the school so far?"

Kotoha smiled as she started about how she loved the school. Mako just nodded along with her sister and said things as well, saying that she wouldn't trust Takeru yet until she knew him better. Mako was more cautious when it came down to it. Kotoha smiled as she said that Genta was a very funny person. Luka scoffed that it would be better without that idiotic host club in the school. Miu backed Luka up as she said that her niisan didn't have this kind of trouble when he attended. "You don't like the host club," asked Saki.

"It is very idiotic, ne minna," questioned Luka to her friends and cousin.

"Hai," said Miu while the two just didn't have an opinion.

The other foru before them looked on at their new associates, maybe friends in later time. They then looked at each other. It was Eri that told them about how the others acted before the host club came about. The others looked on in shock at the new revelation as they tried to picture something that wasn't like what they first saw at all. The only thing that Moune asked them to do is to give hosting a chance. As the bell rang, everyone ran back to their respective groups. It was during afterschool that the four girls decided to go with their four new associates to the host club. "Don't worry about a thing, minna-san," said Ahim.

"I'm sure we have to," said Miu.

"Ne, just have fun," said an enthusiastic Eri.

"Sou, sou," said an equally enthusiastic Moune.

"I doubt it," said Luka as the eight opened the host club's door.

"Irasshai," said the six.

"Ore," said Sousuke, 'It's our new hostesses! Quick! Get them into their costumes!"

"He's still an idiot," said Miu as she was dragged away from her friends.

* * *

><p>Japanese Corner:<p>

**neesan** – older sister

**kowai, ne** – scary, right?

**sou, sou** – yes, yes

**gomen** – sorry

**ikura desu ka** – how much is it?

**yen** – Japanese currency for money

**niisan** – older brother

**minna-san/minna** – everyone

**kore wa Ahim desu** – this is Ahim

**doozo yoroshiku** – how do you do?

**kore wa Saki desu** – this is Saki

**hajimemashite** – nice to meet you

**watashi wa Eri desu** – I am Eri

**watashi wa Moune desu** – I am Moune

**hai** – yes

**ne minna** – right, everyone?

**irasshai** – welcome!

**ore** – oh!


	3. author's note

Hello everyone! Shikarimon here! I'm so so sorry that I haven't been writing my fanfics to you all! T_T I have been so busy with work and school. Then! It's been work and internship. I'll try to update all of my fanfics as soon as I can, but if I can't, you know that I have been so busy!

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's Block:<strong>

_Harry And His Twin_

_A Sentai Hero School Host Club_

_DigiFour?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas Already Formed:<strong>

_Angel & Samurai_

_MMPR W/ A Twist_

* * *

><p>So PLEASE wait until I can write and update. OMO! Thank you for those who have been waiting patiently for two years! I'm such a bad author for making you wait this long! T_T Forgive me!<p> 


End file.
